Ultimate Driving Vehicle Wish List
This is a wish list for vehicles on the UDU. The wish list for non-vehicle suggestions can be found here. Rules *Road vehicles and Concept vehicles only. *Motorcycles and any other road vehicle with 3 or less wheels will never be added. *Vehicles already teased and/or confirmed for the game, as well as those that do not meet the above criteria will be deleted. *Do not remove entries just because you don't like them. *Please try to organize vehicles alphabetically, or by year. *If a manufacturer heading is not present, you may add it manually. *It is recommended you provide a specific model year, chassis, and/or trim to determine which type of such model you want in is added. *If a vehicle on this list is confirmed and/or leaked afterwards, it will be bolded. Acura *Acura Integra GSR (2001) *Acura Legend Coupe (KA) (1991) *Acura TSX/Honda Accord JDM (CU2) (2010) Alfa Romeo *Alfa Romeo 156 GTA (2001) *Alfa Romeo 4C (2013) *Alfa Romeo 8C Competizione (2009) *Alfa Romeo Milano Quadrifoglio Verde (1992) *Alfa Romeo Giulia Quadrifoglio (2017) *Alfa Romeo Giulietta Quadrifoglio Verde (2011) Alpine * Alpine A110 1600S (1971) * Alpine A610 V6 (1995) * Alpine A110 (2017) AMC * AMC Gremlin (1975) * AMC Eagle (1981) * AMC Hurst SC Rambler (1969) * AMC Javelin AMX (1970) * AMC Rebel Machine (1970) * AMC/Renault Premier (1987) Aston Martin * Aston Martin DB9 Coupe (2009) * Aston Martin DB11 AMR (2018) * Aston Martin V12 Zagato (2011) * Aston Martin V12 Vantage S (2013) * Aston Martin Vulcan AMR Pro (2017) BMW * BMW 535i (1989) * BMW 850i (1991) * BMW i3 (2014) * BMW i8 (2018) * BMW Isetta (1957) * BMW M3 GTR (E46) (2005) * BMW M3 Coupe (E92) (2007) * BMW M3 GTS (E92) (2011) * BMW X5 (2018) Buick * Buick Allure/LaCrosse (2004) * Buick Blackhawk (2001) * Buick Cascada (2018) * Buick Century (Wagon) (1996) * Buick Electra Deluxe (1985) * Buick Grandsport 400 (1969) * Buick Park Avenue Ultra (1996) * Buick Regal GNX (1987) * Buick Riviera (1963) * Buick Roadmaster (Sedan and Wagon) (1992) Citroën * Citroën BX 4TC Group B (1986) * Citroën DS (1967) * Citroën C6 (2010) * Citroën SM (1974) * Citroën 2CV (1956) * Citroën XM (1989) * Citroen Xsara Kit Car (1999) Cadillac *Cadillac Cien Concept (2002) *Cadillac Cimarron (1982) *Cadillac CTS (2006) *Cadillac Escalade (2008) *Cadillac Eldorado Biarritz (1959) *Cadillac Eldorado ESC (2002) Caterham * Caterham 7 CSR260 (2008) Chevrolet *Chevrolet 2500 Cargo Extended Wheelbase (2018) *Chevrolet 3500 Express Cutaway (2018) *Chevrolet Astro (1999) *Chevrolet Avalanche (2006) *Chevrolet Bel Air (1957) *Chevrolet Blazer (2019) *Chevrolet Beretta GTZ (1990) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1968) *Chevrolet Camaro Yenko (1969) *Chevrolet Camaro SS (1970) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1970) *Chevrolet Camaro Z28 (1978) *Chevrolet Camaro IROC-Z Concept (1985) *Chevrolet Camaro SS 35th Anniversary Edition (2002) *Chevrolet Chevelle SS 454 LS6 (1970) *Chevrolet Caprice Classic Estate (wagon) (1977) *Chevrolet Caprice Police Interceptor (2012) *Chevrolet Caprice Police Special (9C1) (1996) *Chevrolet Caprice PPV (2006) *Chevrolet Corvette Stingray (1967) *Chevrolet Series C Classic Six (1911) *Chevrolet Colorado Z-71 (2010) *Chevrolet Express Box Truck (2003) *Chevrolet Express 2500 (2010) *Chevrolet Impala SS (1964) *Chevrolet Impala 9C1 Police Package (2006) *Chevrolet Impala LTZ (2007) *Chevrolet Lumina LTZ (1997) *Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (1985) *Chevrolet Monte Carlo SS (2006) *Chevrolet S-10 (2002) *Chevrolet S-10 Blazer (2004) *Chevrolet Silverado 454 SS (1991) *Chevrolet Silverado 2500HD (2018) *Chevrolet Styleline Deluxe (Two Door Coupe) (1949) DeLorean Motor Company * DeLorean DMC-12 (1983) Dodge * Dodge Avenger RT (2012) * Dodge Avenger SXT (2012) * Dodge Challenger T/A (1970) * Dodge Challenger R/T (1971) * Dodge Challenger R/T Scat Pack 1320 (2018) * Dodge Challenger SRT Demon (2016) * Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Red Eye (2019) * Dodge Challenger SRT Hellcat Widebody (2019) * Dodge Charger Cordoba R/T (1975) * Dodge Charger Daytona (1969) * Dodge Charger R/T Scat Pack (2016) * Dodge Dakota SLT (2002) * Dodge Daytona XT (1985) * Dodge Dart (2018) * Dodge Dart Super Stock (1969) * Dodge Dart Swinger 340 (1970) * Dodge Diplomat (1981) * Dodge Demon (1972) * Dodge Durango GT (2019) * Dodge Durango SRT (2019) * Dodge Durango R/T (2016) * Dodge Durango SLT (2003) * Dodge Grand Caravan GT (2018) * Dodge Magnum XE (1979) * Dodge Monaco (1974) * Dodge Neon R/T (1998) * Dodge RAM SRT10 (2005) * Dodge Viper Competition Coupe (2003) * Dodge Viper SRT10 ACR-X (2009) Ferrari * Ferrari 288 GTO (1985) * Ferrari 355 GTS (1998) * Ferrari 410 Superamerica (1959) * Ferrari 458 Speciale (2015) * Ferrari 512 TR (1990) * Ferrari 550 Maranello (2001) * Ferrari Enzo (2004) * Ferrari F40 (1987) * Ferrari F430 (2004) * Ferrari F50 (1995) * Ferrari FXX-K (2018) * Ferrari LaFerrari (2016) Fiat *Fiat 124 Sport Spider 1800 (1972) *Fiat 126p "Maluch" (1973) *Fiat 500 (1957) *Fiat 500 (2017) *Fiat Abarth 124 Spider (2017) *Fiat Coupe Turbo Plus (2000) *Fiat Multipla (1999) *Fiat X1/9 (1979) *Fiat Panda (2016) *Fiat Panda 4x4 (2016) Fisker *Fisker Karma (2012) Ford *Ford Bronco Roadster (1966) *Ford Bronco (1979) *Ford Crestline Sunliner Convertible (1952) *Ford E-350 Cargo Van (2013) *Ford Excursion Police Interceptor (2011) *Ford Excursion Stretched Limousine (2010) *Ford Expedition Police Interceptor (2010) *Ford Escort RS Cosworth (1996) *Ford F-150 Custom (1977) *Ford F-150 (2018) *Ford F-250 (2018) *Ford Pinto (1972) *Ford F-150 Raptor (2019) *Ford F-350 Super Cab 9' Utility 4x4 (2018) *Ford Falcon GT Hardtop (XB) (1976) *Ford Falcon XB GT Coupe (1973) *Ford Falcon XR8 UTE (FG) (2008) *Ford Fiesta ST (2017) *Ford Fiesta ST (2019) *Ford Focus RS (2016) *Ford GT40 Mk. V (1969) *Ford GT (2005) *Ford GT90 (1995) *Ford Indigo Concept (1996) *Ford Model T (1909) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 (1967) *Ford Mustang Mach 1 (1973) *Ford Mustang SVO (1986) *Ford Mustang GT (1991) *Ford Mustang SVT Cobra R (SN95) (2000) *Ford Mustang GT (2003) *Ford Mustang Boss 302 (S197) (2010) *Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 (2019) *Ford Taurus (1999) *Ford Taurus SHO (2018) *Ford Taurus SHO (1993) *Ford Transit Custom (5th Gen.) (2013) *Ford Taurus Police Sedan Interceptor (2013) *Ford Torino King Cobra (1970) *Ford Torino Talladega (1969) GMC * GMC Jimmy (2004) * GMC Sierra 1500 (2018) * GMC Sierra 3500 (2018) * GMC Topkick C7500 (D.O.T.) (1994) * GMC Sprint (1977) * GMC Yukon (2003) * GMC Yukon 4x4 (1996) Hennessey *Hennessey Exorcist (2017) *Hennessey Venom GT (2012) Holden * Holden Calais (VS) (1996) * Holden Commodore (2007) * Holden Colorado LTZ Dual Cab (2016) * Holden Monaro (2005) * Holden Coupe 60 (2008) Honda *Honda Accord EX-V6 (CD) (1995) *Honda Accord Euro R (CL1) (2000) *Honda Beat Version Z (PP1) (1993) *Honda Brio S 1.3 (2013) *Honda Civic SiR-II (EG6) (1995) *Honda CR-X SiR (EF8) (1991) *Honda CR-Z Mugen (ZF1) (2012) *Honda Integra Type R (DC2) (1998) *Honda MUGEN NSX-RR Concept (NA2) (2009) *Honda S800 Roadster (1970) *Honda S2000 (AP1) (2001) Hummer * Hummer Hmmwv 988 (1992) * Hummer H2 (2006) Hyundai * Hyundai Genesis Coupe 3.8 R-Spec (2014) * Hyundai Kona (2018) Infiniti *Infiniti G35/Nissan Skyline 350GT Coupe (V35) (2006) *Infiniti Q50 3.0t (V37) (2017) *Infiniti Q70 3.7 AW/Nissan Fuga 370GT FOUR (AWD) (Y51) (2011) International * International 7400 SFA 4x2 (2014) (D.O.T.) Jaguar *Jaguar E-Type Series I (1967) *Jaguar F-Type Project 7 (2016) *Jaguar XJ6/XJ40 Sovereign (1989) *Jaguar XJ220 (1992) *Jaguar XJL (2018) *Jaguar XKR (2014) Jeep * Jeep CJ-7 (1984) * Jeep Cherokee Sport 4x4 (1999) * Jeep Cherokee Trailhawk Elite 4x4 (2019) * Jeep Comanche (1992) * Jeep Commander Limited 4x4 (2006) * Jeep Compass Trailhawk (2018) * Jeep Compass Sport (2018) * Jeep Grand Cherokee Laredo (2004) * Jeep Grand Cherokee Trackhawk (2018) * Jeep Liberty Sport 4x4 (2004) * Jeep Patriot Latitude (2016) * Jeep Renegade Trailhawk (2018) * Jeep Wagoneer Limited (1982) * Jeep Willys (1943) * Jeep Wrangler Sport (2014) * Jeep Wrangler Sport Unlimited (2018) * Jeep Wrangler Rubicon 4x4 (2018) * Jeep Wrangler Rubicon Unlimited (2018) * Jeep Wrangler Sahara Unlimited (2018) Kenworth *Kenworth T800 (2015) *Kenworth W900B (1994) Koenigsegg * Koenigsegg Agera RS (2017) * Koenigsegg CC8S (2003) * Koenigsegg CCXR (2009) * Koenigsegg Regera (2016) * Koenigsegg Agera (2012) * Koenigsegg Agera R (2012) Lamborghini * Lamborghini 350GT (1963) * Lamborghini 350GTV (1963) * Lamborghini Diablo (1990) * Lamborghini Gallardo (2005) * Lamborghini Huracan Super Trofeo Evo (2018) * Lamborghini Jalpa (1982) * Lamborghini LM002 (1987) * Lamborghini Miura P400SV (1971) * Lamborghini Urus (2017) * Lamborghini Urraco P250 (1973) Lada * Lada 2105 VFTS (1986) * Lada 21079 (1982) * Lada Niva (2018) * Lada Priora (2003) Lancia *Lancia Aurelia Coupe (B20) (1951) *Lancia Beta Montecarlo (1978) *Lancia Delta HF Integrale Evolutizone (1991) *Lancia Delta (1998) *Lancia Delta (2010) *Lancia Dedra 2000 Turbo (1995) *Lancia Gamma (1978) *Lancia Stratos HF Stradale (1978) *Lancia Thema I 8.32 (1986) *Lancia Thesis (2005) *Lancia Lybra (2002) *Lancia Zeta (1997) Lexus * Lexus ES300 (1993) * Lexus IS300 (2005) * Lexus LC 500 (2017) * Lexus LFA (2018) * Lexus RC F (2016) Lotus * Lotus 3-Eleven (Road Ver.) (2016) * Lotus Elan Sprint (1973) * Lotus Elise Cup 260 (S3) (2017) * Lotus Turbo Esprit HC (1983) * Lotus Esprit V8 SE (1998) * Lotus Europa Special (1973) * Lotus Evora GT430 Sport (2017) Mazda * Mazda 110S Cosmo Sport (L10B) (1967) * Mazda Autozam AZ-1 (1993) * Mazda MX-5 Miata/Roadster S-Special (NA8CE) (1997) * Mazda MX-5/Roadster RF (ND) (2016) * Mazda Roadpacer AP (1977) * Mazda RX-7 Turbo GT Coupe (FB) (1985) * Mazda RX-7 GT-X (FC3S) (1990) * Mazda RX-7 Spirit R Type A (FD3S) (2002) * Mazda RX-8 Type S (SE3P) (2003) * Mazda RX-8 R3 (2009) McLaren *McLaren 570GT (2016) *McLaren 720S (2017) *McLaren F1 (Production Ver.) (1995) *McLaren Senna (2018) Mercedes-Benz *Mercedes-Benz 190 D (W201) (1987) *Mercedes-Benz 190 E 2.5-16 Evolution II (W201) (1991) *Mercedes-Benz A 45 AMG (W176) (2016) *Mercedes-Benz CLK-GTR (1998) *Mercedes-Benz G 500 (463) (2012) *Mercedes-Benz S 600 (W222) (2017) *Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren 722 Edition (C199) (2006) *Mercedes-Benz X Class (2018) Mercury * Mercury Cougar XR-7 (1967) * Mercury Cougar (2001) * Mercury Grand Marquis (2003) * Mercury Marauder (2003) * Mercury Mariner Hybrid (2011) * Mercury Mountaineer (2004) * Mercury Lynx (1985) * Mercury X-100 (Marauder) (1969) Mitsubishi *Mitsubishi 3000GT/GTO VR-4 Twin Turbo (Z15A) (1998) *Mitsubishi Eclipse GS-X (2G) (1997) *Mitsubishi Galant GTZ (EC) (2001) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution III (CE9A) (1995) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI T.M.E. (CP9A) (2000) *Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR (CT9A) (2006) *Mitsubishi Montero/Pajero (V80) (2008) *Mitsubishi Starion GSR-VR (1987) *Mitsubishi CZ-3 Tarmac (2001) Nissan *Nissan 180SX Type X (RPS13) (1996) *Nissan Altima 3.5 SL (L33) (2016) *Nissan Almera GTi (1996) *Nissan Fairlady Z/Datsun 240Z (S30) (1969) *Nissan Fairlady Z/350Z Nismo Z-Tune (Z33) (2004) *Nissan Juke Nismo RS (F15) (2015) *Nissan Rogue (2018) *Nissan Pathfinder (2011) *Nissan Prince Skyline 1500 DeLuxe (S50) (1961) *Nissan Primera (2000) *Nissan Skyline 2000GT-R "Hakosuka" Coupe (KGC10) (1970) *Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec-II (BNR32) (1993) *Nissan Skyline GT-R VSpec (BCNR33) (1996) *Nissan Skyline 25GT-T (ER34) (1999) *Nissan Silvia Club K's (PS13) (1991) *Nissan Silvia K's (S14 Zenki) (1993) *Nissan Silvia K's Aero (S14 Kouki) (1997) *Nissan Sileighty (180SX w/ Silvia Front End) (1998) *Nissan Onevia (Silvia w/180SX Front End) (1998) *Nissan Versa/Tiida Hatchback (C11) (2010) Oldsmobile *Oldsmobile 442 W-30 (1968) *Oldsmobile Alero GL (2004) *Oldsmobile Aurora (1997) *Oldsmobile Achieva (1996) *Oldsmobile Bravada (2003) *Oldsmobile Cutlass Supreme SX (1970) *Oldsmobile Delta 88 Convertible (1975) *Oldsmobile Eighty Eight/88 Royale Brougham (1987) *Oldsmobile Toronado W-34 (1970) *Oldsmobile Silhouette (2003) Opel (Vauxhall) * Opel Astra Extreme (Race Ver.) (2010) * Opel Corsa (2004) Pagani * Pagani Huayra BC (2016) * Pagani Zonda Roadster F (2007) * Pagani Zonda R (2010) Peugeot *Peugeot 205 T16 (1986) *Peugeot 206 RC (2001) *Peugeot 3008 (2008) *Peugeot 405 Mi16 (1987) *Peugeot 406 Coupe V6 (2004) *Peugeot 505 GT Turbo (1985) *Peugeot 504 Coupe V6 (1976) *Peugeot 604 TI (1977) *Peugeot 605 V6 (1996) *Peugeot 607 V6 (2000) *Peugeot RCZ R (2012) Plymouth * Plymouth AAR Cuda (1970) * Plymouth Barracuda (1970) * Plymouth Breeze (2001) * Plymouth GTX (1971) * Plymouth Neon (1997) * Plymouth Prowler (2001) * Plymouth Roadrunner 440 (1969) * Plymouth Roadrunner Superbird (1969) * Plymouth Gran Fury (Taxi and Police) (1981) * Plymouth Superbird (1969) Pontiac * Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (1972) * Pontiac Firebird Trans AM (1981) * Pontiac Grand AM SE/GT (2002) * Pontiac Grand Prix GTP (1996) * Pontiac Grand Prix SE/GT (2003) * Pontiac GTO (1965) * Pontiac GTO (1969) * Pontiac GTO (1970) * Pontiac GTO (2005) * Pontiac Fiero (1986) * Pontiac Solstice GXP (2008) Porsche * Porsche 911 Turbo 3.6S (964) (1993) * Porsche 911 Carrera S (996) (2002) * Porsche 911 Turbo (997) (2007) * Porsche 911 GT2 RS (991) (2017) * Porsche 959 S (1988) * Porsche 944 Turbo (951) (1989) * Porsche 968 Turbo S (1993) * Porsche 718 Cayman GT4 (2018) RAM * Dodge RAM 1500 Laramie (2018) * Dodge RAM 1500 Lamarie (2019) * Dodge RAM 2500 Power Wagon (2018) * Dodge RAM 3500 Laramie Limited (2018) Renault *Renault 5 Turbo I (1983) *Renault Clio I Williams (1994) *Renault Clio V6 R.S. 24v Phase II (2003) *Renault Clio IV R.S. 200 (2013) *Renault Dezir (2010) *Renault LeCar (1983) *Renault Megane Trophy II (Race Ver.) (2010) *Renault Spider (1994) *Renault Safrane Black Rocket Twin Turbo (1996) *Renault Super 5 GT Turbo (1987) *Renault Twizy (2013) *Renault Twingo I (1993) Rimac * Rimac C-Two (2019) Rolls-Royce * Rolls-Royce Phantom (2018) Rover *Rover 75 V8 (2005) *Rover 800 Vitesse (1996) *Rover SD1/3500 (1979) *Rover P5B V8 Coupe (1964) *Rover P6 2000 (1964) Saleen * Saleen S7 Twin Turbo Competition Package (2006) * Saleen Sportruck (2018) Saturn * Saturn Aura (2008) * Saturn SC1 (2002) * Saturn Sky (2008) * Saturn SL1 (2002) * Saturn Vue (2005) Saab * Saab 9 7X * Saab 9 2X * Saab 9 5 (2011) * Saab 9 5 * Saab 9-4X Shelby * Shelby Cobra 427 (1966) * Shelby Daytona Coupe (1964) * Shelby F-150 * Shelby GT350 (1965) * Shelby GT500 (1967) * Shelby GT500 (2010) * Shelby GT500KR (2008) * Shelby One (2000) * Shelby Series 1 Supercharged (2003) Subaru *Subaru BRZ Premium (ZC6) (2013) *Subaru Impreza WRX STi Spec C Type RA (GDB-C) (2004) *Subaru Outback (2018) *Subaru WRX STI (GKB) (2016) *Subaru Legacy B4 Blitzen (BE) (2001) *Subaru Legacy Touring Wagon GT-B E-Tune (BE) (2001) *Subaru SVX (1992) *Subaru Forester (2013) Skoda * Skoda Octavia R.S (2001) * Skoda Fabia R.S (2005) Tesla * Tesla Model 3 (2018) * Tesla Model S (2012) * Tesla Model X (2016) * Tesla Roadster (2018) Toyota *Toyota 2000GT (MF10) (1967) *Toyota 4-Runner TRD PRO (2018) *Toyota Altezza RS200 Z Edition (XE10) (1999) *Toyota Aristo V300 Vertex Edition/Lexus GS 300 (S161) (1998) *Toyota Avensis (T270) (2017) *Toyota Camry LE V6 (XV10) (1993) *Toyota Camry Vienta V6 (1997) *Toyota Camry XSE V6 (XV70) (2017) *Toyota Celica Supra/XX 2000GT (MA61) (1985) *Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (T165) (1989) *Toyota Celica GT-FOUR (T205) (1995) *Toyota Celsior/Lexus LS 400 (UCF20) (1998) *Toyota Chaser Tourer V (X100) (1996) *Toyota Cressida GL (X63) (1983) *Toyota HiAce Wagon Supercustom G (H100G) (1998) *Toyota HiAce (2013) *Toyota Hilux (2015) *Toyota Land Cruiser/Lexus LX 470 (J100) (2004) *Toyota MR2 GT-S (SW20) (1998) *Toyota Previa LE S/C (XR10) (1997) *Toyota RAV4 (XA11) (1998) *Toyota RAV4 V6 AWD (XA30) (2009) *Toyota RSC (2001) *Toyota Sienna SE V6 (XL30) (2016) *Toyota Soarer 2.5GT-T/Lexus SC 300 (Z30) (1997) *Toyota Supra 2.5 GT Twin Turbo R (JZA70) (1991) *Toyota GR Supra Racing Concept (2018) *Toyota Tarago Ultima (2015) *Toyota Yaris (2011) *Toyota Yaris (5 door) (2018) Volkswagen *Volkswagen Corrado VR6 (1993) *Volkswagen Golf GTI Mk. I (1976) *Volkswagen Golf R Mk. VII (2016) *Volkswagen K70 1600L (1971) *Volkswagen Karmann Ghia (Type 13) (1963) *Volkswagen New Beetle Coupe (1999) *Volkwagen Beetle Dune (A5) (2016) *Volkswagen Polo GTi (2007) *Volkswagen Passat W8 Wagon (2004) *Volkswagen Passat VR6 (B6) (2005) *Volkswagon Santana 3000 Vista 2.0 (2008) *Volkswagen Scirocco R (2014) *Volkswagen Type 2 "Samba Bus" (1951) Volvo * Volvo 242 GLT Turbo Coupe (1984) * Volvo 740 Turbo Estate (1986) * Volvo 850 R Saloon/Estate (1996) * Volvo S60 R (2006) * Volvo V60 Polestar (2016) * Volvo XC90 T8 Plug-In Hybrid (2017) Vehicles with Unkown Brands The Yugo (1985) The Amphicar (1964) DeLorean Delorean DMC 12 Category:Wish Lists